


[Podfic] Practice (Sometimes) Makes Perfect - written by Emjayelle (reclaim)

by bravenclawesome



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Slavery, Dubious Consent, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, PWP, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Power Imbalance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-24
Updated: 2014-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-09 16:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4356194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The new slave is inadequate.</p><p>Arthur wants to never stop fucking him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Practice (Sometimes) Makes Perfect - written by Emjayelle (reclaim)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Practice (Sometimes) Makes Perfect](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368802) by [Emjayelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emjayelle/pseuds/Emjayelle). 



> [I orphaned this fic a while back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2504558), but it has been reclaimed. Hell yes.
> 
> This podfic is basically 100% porn so I hope y'all enjoy.

| 

cover art by bravenclawesome, photo credit [here](http://spacealtie.tumblr.com/post/77093050542/ear-kink-i-wanted-to-sketch-a-kiss-as-a-warming)

**Duration:** 00:10:26

**Size:** 10.4 MB

Direct download/streaming at [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/8h6v0c7hq5fhddy/Practice+%28Sometimes%29+Makes+Perfect.mp3), [YouTube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8zAPpZZCZ1o&feature=youtu.be) and [the audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/practice-sometimes-makes-perfect).  
  
---|---


End file.
